religion_des_meeroinksfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Fußball-Lexikon/Fidschi
Team names One-time names: Red Prawns *Short names: Football Club, Sports Club, Men’s Football Club, Football Association, Association Football Club, Football/Sports Team, Football/Sports Group, Gymnastic Club, Boys Club, YMCA *Organization names: United, Team, Union, Assembly, Group, Society, Unity, Association, Federation, League, Formation, Fusion, Department, Foundation *Group names: Comrades, Amateurs, Friends, Lovers, Colleagues, Casuals, Fijians, Wanderers, Rovers, Nomads, Bohemians, Rowdies, Natives, Indigenes *Sports names: Footballers, Sporting, Sports, Shooters, Victory, Athletic, Athletics, Exercise, Movement, Soccer, Football, Gymnastics, Ballers, Kickers, Actions, Olympic, Stadium, Racing, Forward, Scorers, Goal, Physicals, Youth, Old Boys, Hotspur, Swifts, Young Boys, Leisure, Pleasure, Recreation, Perseverance, Training, Adrenaline, Strength *Geographic names: River, Islanders, Coast, Pacifics, Ocean, Forest, Lakers, Park, Peninsula, Village, Bridge, Bay, Valley *Place names: City, Town, County, Village, Borough, Market, Villa, Palace, Junction, Capitals, Metropolitans *Animal names: Ravens, Bees, Buffaloes, Terriers, Cheetah, Cattle, Cats, Dogs, Eagles, Grasshoppers, Hornets, Panthers, Lions, Tigers, Wolfs, Sharks, Foxes *Plant names: Roses, Oaks, Shamrocks, Thistle *Mythological names: Dragons, Phantoms, Magic, Ghosts, Spirits, Corinthians, Spartans, Ajax, Druids, Magicians, Wizards, Aris, Crusaders, Hercules, Phoenix, Gods, Devils, Victoria, Saints, Angels, Giants *Educational names: Academicals, Students, University, School, Academy, Knowledge *Security names: Police, Arsenal, Army, Air/Defence Force, Navy, Military, Legion, Constabulary, Officers, Guards, Security, Marines *Political names: Real, President, Regents, Royals, Chiefs, Kings, Politicians, International/Inter, Independence, Nationals, Patriots, Red Star, Democrats, Government, Parliament *Color names: Blue, White, Black, Red, Pink, Yellow, Brown, Green, All Blacks, All Whites *Profession names: Brewers, Miners, Motors, Airbus, Electric, Steelers, Engineers, Locomotive, Shipyard, Mechanics, Colliery, Farmers, Dynamo, Rangers, Workers, Ironworks, Steel, Battery, Energy, Officials, Knights, Pirates *Other words: Fire, Heat, Thunder, Flames, Express, Comets, Pride, Planets, Suns, Galaxy, Stars, Freedom, Hope, Cosmos, Albion, Heart, Welfare Structure of the Fiji Football Association There are four Regional Associations, which themselves are divided into twenty Divisional Unions. The borders of those associations do not correspond to the political administrative borders although the Regional Associations can be compared to the actual divisions while the Divisional Unions are roughly comparable to the political provinces. Internally, the Divisional Unions are split to Groups who should methodically consist of five to twenty clubs but those Groups are of no further importance aside from meeting statistical purposes. Folgende fehlen noch: Labasa FC, US Savu Sau, Savusavu County, Korotasere Athletic, Votua Wanderers, Nabouwalu FC (Vanua Levu), Nadi FC, Ba FC, Sigatoka Town, Lautoka United, Vatukoula Union, Lomowai Whales, Lautoka SC (Viti Levu) ;Currently 53 groups with 1043 clubs (19,3 teams per group on average, 7 to 36 teams per group). Viti Levu *'Bau Group (36 clubs):' :Naselai Kickers, Naila Township, Bau Traditionals, Ovea Circle, Cautata City, Vatoa Wanderers, Waicoka Weasels, Mokani Town, Taranaka Borough, Dravo Dragons, Makaidreketi Flowers, Naisogovau Youngsters, Anitioki Antiochia, Vunivaivai GC, Muana Moon, Waikete Kingdom, Visama Rovers, SC Natogadravo, Tumavia Village, Nauluvatu United, Nakelo Landings, Wainibokasi Athletic, Naimalavau Mars, Vaturua Whites, Matainoco Crest, FC Buretu, Nabouciwa Ait, Daku Ducks, Naivakacau Natives, Kiuva Reef, Dromuna Kaba, Vatani East Point, Kaleli Comrades, Muanaira United, Vadrai Adventure, Nasilai Town *'Baulevu Group (9 clubs):' :Baulevu United, Tausa Zombies, Deladamanu Saints, Natoaika FC, Nakini Ghosts, Naganivatu Sporting, Baulevu Fighters, Baulevu Pupils, FC Baulevu *'Burewai Group (12 clubs):' :Burewai Delaiyadua, Matainananu SC, Naivoco Greenland, Naqeleqaqa Gangsters, Nabukadra City, Vucinivola AC, Verevere Athletic, Blue White Saioko, Nadavacia ASC, Namarai Natives, Naocobau Clowns, Nayavutoka United *'Dawasamu Group (19 clubs):' :Lawaki Town, Nadrano/Nabau FC, Veicorocoro SC, Delaikuku Cuckoos, Burelevu Islanders, Natovi Wanderers, Qelekuro Point, Dranu Devils, Luvunavuaka Avenue, Vorovoro FC, Natadradave Warriors, Veilolo Village, FC Delakado, Biribiri/Nabualau AFC, Diti City, Nataleira Town, Natacileka Group, Silana Slaughters, Nasinu United *'Lami Group (26 clubs):' :Qaula FC, Lami City, Wainigasau Athletic, Tuanuga Sports, Veisari FC, Vuniviisilevu FC, Bilo Wild Boys, Naivakacau FC, Waiqanake Adrenaline, ASC Nabaka, Muaivuso Wanderers, Namuka United, Navakavu Athletic, Kalekana Suburbans, FC Matanisivaro, Naivikinikini Kids, Lami Nationals, Inter Lami, Matata Harpoons, Suvavou Athletics, Wainidinu/Vugalai FC, United Nadonumai, Nadonumai Rangers, Delainavesi SC, Delainavesi Wizards, Motusa Town *'Lawaki Group (18 clubs):' :Nailuva Mountaineers, Balesere Bears, FC Naqelecibi, FC Naivaka, Nauria FC, Nasukamai Rovers, Vanuakula United, SC Vanuakula, SC Nasau/Ovalau, Nubumakita Sports, Nukulau Nationals, Sawanivo Blues, Namara Unity, Nawairuku Rangers, Korovou Crossrivers, Inter Nasavou, Nararavou Town, Nayavukase Circuit *'Nadrau Group (25 clubs):' :Forward Nadarivatu, Tomanivi Navai, FC Nadala, Waimoqe Central, Naiyaca Sport, Lewa Asians, Lokunabati Fire, Marou Canyon, Nagatagata Rodents, Nadrau United, Naga Athletic, Drala Town, Vatutokotoko Soccer, Koro Sports, Nabuwaqa Swampland, Naduadua Borough, Nanoko Municipality, Tuvavatu Masters, Waivaruru ASC, Mare FC, Natoko United, Nawiwi Magicians, SC Nubutautau, Nasauvakarua Town, Buyabuya Power *'Naidina Group (18 clubs):' :AFC Naqali, Nawaqabena Hotspur, Nauluvatu City, Karovou Athletics, Wainawaqa Bridge, Waitolu Saints, FC Navurevure, Viria Vital, Nadakuni Steel, SC Lomai, Savu International, Muaniveni Athletic, Nacokaika Cockatoos, Nabukaluka Luck, Korovou FC, Vanuakula Hercules, Limi Littles, Wailase Street *'Nailaga Group (28 clubs):' :AFC Korolevu, Serua Isle, Dogowale FC, Talenaua Turkeys, Waidroka Forest, SC Deuba, United Vunaniu, Namaqumaqua Jellyfish, Naboutini Wizards, Mateikadawa FC, Naboukelevu Country, Navutulevu United, Namatakula City, Namatakula FC, South Korolevu FC, Saumua FC, Navola Association, Komave Town, Qalito AFC, Athletic Vuniwai, Vatukulelima Athletics, Votua City, Biausevu Alley, Votualailai Football, FC Nagasau, Valase United, Tagaqe Tourists, Yarawa Indians *'Nalawa Group (14 clubs):' :Nalalawa City, Nausori FC, Rokovuaka FC, Tobu Kings, Savulotu SC, Dausiga South, Dama Stadium, ASC Waimomo, Toki Thrashers, Navitilevu Fijians, Dodosi Farmers, FC Savusavu, Burenitu Bulls, Vunikavakolua Indians *'Nalotu Group (13 clubs):' :Waito Forest, Delasui Locals, Dakuivuna Dragons, Vau Perseverance, Nasau Eastern, Natokalau FC, First FC Wailotua, Bucabuca Secondaries, Naseva Town, Vatukarasa FC, Delainameka Union, Nakura Faraways, Namuamua Monkeys *'Namosi Group (8 clubs):' :Namosi Town, Nasigatoka Athletic, Narukunibua Sports, Wavaka Power, Delailasakau United, Naseuvou Unity, Nasirotu FC, Young Boys Devoira *'Nausori Group (28 clubs):' :Inter Nausori, Verata Victory, Rose of Vunimono, Logani Hotspur, AS Visa, Vuniwavuqi Casuals, Naduruloulou Lucifers, Kasavu Crossroads, All Whites Verata, Buiduna Bulldogs, Lakena Town, Forward Lakena, Korociriciri Thunder, Raralevu FC, Maumi Fathers, Matadawa FC, Namata Regents, Vusuya Rabbits, Nadali FC, SC Namono, Naduru Soccer, Namulituva United, Vunimono United, Nausori Independence, Nausori Brewers, Nausori SC, Nausori North FC, Naqeledamu Formation *'Navolau Group (24 clubs):' :Vaidoko Wanderers, FC Numaimada, Nacokula Town, Naboutolu United, Navolau City, Navolau 2 FC, Nakorokula Cats, Ellington Wharf, North End Wananavu, Volivoli Hamlet, Nananu-i-Ra FC, Nanokonoko Raiders, Nanukuloa SC, Naiserelagi FC, Dokanavatu Bookworms, Wailevu Thistle, Malake Peer, Malake Matasevu, Naba Patriots, Nailawa Rabbits, Rokoroko Rocket, Taina Brothers, Nativi FC, Mataveikai FC *'Navua Group (16 clubs):' :SC Mau, Navua City, Naitonitoni FC, Nakavu Kickers, Raiwaqa Ironworks, Waiyanitu Racers, Calia Cattle, Naitonitoni Anchorage, Wainiveidio Wasps, Navua Phoenix, Navua Actions, ASC Lobau, Veivatuloa Pleasure, Namelimeli Hospital, Nabukavesi Creek, FC Qilai *'Noco Group (31 clubs):' :Buronoco FC, Draubuta City, Nabitu Grands, Lomainasau Town, Vanuadina Rangers, Vuci Sports, US Naqarani, Nabudrau Junction, Nakuruwai Crescent, Narocake SC, Navilaca Giants, Taci Force, Naivikasara FC, Nabuli & Suvalailai FC, Sporting Nalase, Nakorovou Athletes, Nadoria Glory, Vanualevu Namesakes, Rukuruku Rough, Nakaile Isotopes, FC Burebasaga, Nukui Nuke, Tavuya Terrace, Muanaira Stars, Narocivo Friends, Vunuku Vitality, Nadoi Trust, Naililili Lizards, Lomanikoro Athletic, Nabua FC, Drekena Kids *'Rakiraki Group (23 clubs):' :Vaileka City, FC Rakiraki, Sporting Narewa, Fiji Water Yaqara, Rabulu Ramblers, Rewasa Hope, Tuvavatu Upward, Colasi City, Rakiraki Sugar Mills, Rakiraki Nationals, Rakiraki United, Navutulevu FC, Wairuku Unity, Vatusekiyasawa Wanderers, Penang City, Dranayavutia River, AFC Narara, Vitawa Vultures, Vatukacevaceva Rocks, Naivuvuni Nation, Vunitogoloa Goal, Drauniivi Athletic, Togovere Farmers *'Rewa Group (19 clubs):' :Serea Sound, Nuku Central, Nadovu FC, Naivucini SC, Naitauvoli Cannons, Waisa Farmers, Waisasavu Landlords, FC Waidracia, Nasalia Sporting, Naluwai Crossfire, Naterumai Town, Nasavu United, Delaiwaimale SC, Navolau Village, Nabaitavo River, SC Nataveya, Lomaivuna Sports, Navutu Amateurs, Matileka River *'Rovodrau Group (16 clubs):' :Pacific Harbour FC, Korovisilou United, Tubarua SC, Culanuku Capes, Galoa SC, Wainiyabia Sharks, Sausaunilaca City, Wainividio Villagers, Makosoi Athletes, United Harbours, Waidradra Wonders, Nasavu Amateurs, Vunibau AFC, Vakabalea Avenue, Viwawa Ribbons, Taunovo Town *'Sawakasa Group (28 clubs):' :Arsenal Lodoni, Korovou Albion, Burarua City, Nananu GC, Naburenivalu United, Waivola Whistle, FC Danuinuku, Waivou AFC, Saiyaro FC, Namau Inlanders, Navuca Sport, Matacula Mates, Wainikavula Lords, Nasarasara SC, Namalata City, Naisuvasuva People, Naivicula Navigators, Wainivilimi Colliery, Waimaro Nomads, United Matacaucau, Navunisole FC, FC Wainikeitinai, Nailega Nails, Nakalawaca College, Veinuqa Rovers, Naitutu Leisure, Davetalevu Wanderers, Sote Water *'Suva Group (32 clubs):' :Suva FC, Suva United, The New Suvonians, Raiwaqa Sports, Vatuwaqa United, Nabua City, Suva City, Samabula Town, Bayview Athletic, Kecisemani FC, Korovou SC, Vunimoli AFC, Jittu Youth, SC Wailea, Laucala Bay City, FC Muanivatu, Toorak Fijians, Toorak Amateurs, Nasese Point, Government FC, Muanikau Cowboys, Domain Allotments, Nacovu United, Flagstaff Nationals, Suva Athletic, Suva Sports, The President’s Club, Suva Capitals, Suva Parliament, Suva Mets, Suva University, Suva Harbour *'Tavua Group (31 clubs):' :Korovou Village, Balata Fighters, FC Yaladro, Natolevu Roaders, Davota/Rakavidi Devout, Wainivoce Remotes, Khalegau Sports, Waikubukubu FC, Nadelai United, Basala Kings, Nabuna Trendsetters, Vanuakula SC, Tavua Sports, Tavua City, Tavua Academics, Yasiyasi Tavua, Mataniwai United, Nabutero City, Matanagata Boys, Vatukoula FC, Vatukoula Gold, Lomalagi Giants, Korowere Easterns, Lololevu Lovers, Matanigata FC, Veiquwawa AFC, Nasomo United, Napoidi Policemen, Naiyarabale Yard, Vunitavioka Diggers, Tubarua Advent *'Tokaimalo Group (17 clubs):' :Naseyani County, Nananu Cross, Vunisea Youfans, Nabalabala BC, Namara SC, FC Burelevu, Vuniyaumunu United, Nayaulevu Youths, Naraviravi Sports, Raviravi Citysport, Maniava Maniacs, Narauyaba Juniors, Drekeniwai Whales, Nayawe Men, SC Vunitivi, Loqa Leopards, Navadili Drillers *'Tomanivi Group (20 clubs):' :Tubarua Rovers, FC Nasauvere, Matawailevu Highlanders, Nakorovou FC, Narokorokoyawa Town, Sawanikula Town, Bukunivatu Athletic, Botenaulu AFC, Waibasaga Rivers, Lutu Strikers, Matainasau City, Laselevu Stadium, Navatukani Albion, Udu Ancients, FC Nadara, Naqelewai Giants, Rewasau FC, Wainakoka Pioneers, Nasiriti Athletic, FC Nasoqo *'Tumaloa Group (15 clubs):' :Nasau University, Matawailevu United, AC Veidrala, Namuriwai Villagers, Nayavuira Wanderers, Navuniivi Baywatch, Namunamu Juniors, Namonamo Nettles, Narikoso Athletic, Nakorovou Sports, Sobasoba Sports, Sarava Borough, Matawailevu FC, Batoru Football, Saivou Melanesians *'Veivatuloa Group (16 clubs):' :Nabukavesi City, AC Na Vasi, Vunisoco Peninsula, Nabukavesi Eagles, Nabukavesi FC, Kasinara City, Gilbertese Foundation, Wainisaqasaqa Power, Naboro Prisoners, Togalevu SC, Naikorokoro Amateurs, Naimataga Boys, Wainava FC, Wainadoi Biblical, Wainadoi Villagers, Kalokolevu Sports *'Verata Group (28 clubs):' :Ucunivanua Peninsula, Naloto Athletic, Sawa Skippers, Naivitabua FC, Navunimono Nation, Basaganadawa Old Men, Naisaumua Scorers, Naiborebore Power, Kumi Comets, Naivuruvuru Vultures, Waitaroga FC, Dravuni United, AS Naqati, Savu AC, Naimasimasi Strength, Namulomulo Rangers, Inter Natobuniqio, Naikawaqa AFC, Nadaro City, Nakalawaca United, Korolevu Thistle, Naisausau Coasters, Matamaivere Men, Viwa FC, Naciri ASC, FC Nakoroivau, Namuka Cityboys, Natila FC *'Waimanu Group (35 clubs):' :Nakasi Town, Real Nasinu, Navatuvula Football, Soccer Sawani, Sawani West FC, Colo United, Colo Foresters, Vuniniudrovu Trojans, Delaidogo Town, Davuilevu Angels, Davuilevu Metropolitans, GC Davuilevu, Navuso Peasants, Waila Warlords, Muana City, Davuilevu Battery, Sarava Town, Koronivia Federation, United Kalabu, Tovata Gardeners, Koronivia Avenue, Vunisei Stream, Navatuyaba Patriots, Newtown Britains, Lokia River, Tuirara Kings, Makoi City, Narere Righteous, Laqere Champions, Naulu East End, Nakasi Society, Nasinu Wanderers, Nasinu Thistle, Nasinu Grasshoppers, FC Nasinu *'Wainibuka Group (24 clubs):' :Malabi Town, Navunivesi Borough, Naveicovatu Gymnastics, Nasautoka FC, Navunidravo Soccer, Nabouva United, Drekeniwai Players, Nayavu City, Nasaibitu United, Naileqavatu FC, Namoka Sport, Natuvatuvavatu Group, Sporting Soa, Wailevu United, Balekinaga Fusion, Nailega Knifes, Bucalevu Rovers, Naibita Athletic, Lomaiviti Greenland, Lauleka Gold River, Naveiwamasi SC, Manu Force, Nabulini Genies, Navesau Scholars *'Wainikoroiluva Group (17 clubs):' :Naraiyawa SC, Wainimakatu Athletic, Naqarawai Town, Saliadrau Sports, FC Navunikabi, Wainiyavu Dead End, Vunidavo FC, Victoria Nakavika, Burotu Bulls, Waibogi Wanderers, Masi United, Melita/Wainikai Ford, Naimasimasi City, Nuku Meander, Numuamua Tributary, Nukusere Lions, Wainadiro Tourists *'Wainimala Group (17 clubs):' :Vunidawa United, Wairuarua United, Nawaisomo FC, Waibalavu Athletic, Nakorosule United, Saumakia Specialty, Navuniyasi Hope, Nairukuruku AFC, Matailobau Squirrels, AFC Delaitoga, Nabena FC, Nagaga Sports, Sport Vusiga, Taulevo Tornado, Lutu Sports, Navuniyaro United, Nukuloa Rangers *'Yasayasa Group (20 clubs):' :Caubati FC, Savutalele Knights, Tacirua North FC, Tacirua Capitals, Vikoba Ajax, Marata Sports, Bakebuka Rovers, Wailoku SC, Warua Thrashers, Tamavua FC, Namadi United, Namadi City, Tamavua Cakes, Tacirua Heights FC, Caubati United, Kinoya Athletic, Nadawa Foundation, Delaitubani Football, Laucala Beach FC, Naqarani Majesty *''' Group ( clubs):' :Navala City, FC Nakorokilagi, Tomanivi Navala, *' Group ( clubs):' : Kadavu *'Beqa Group (13 clubs):' :Beqa Waisomo/Lalati, Taunovo FC, Yanuca SC, Dakuibeqa Chiefs, Ekubo Red Prawns, Dakuni Dragons, Naceva Town, Sporting Bouwaqa, FC Rukua, Raviravi Ravens, Naiseuseu United, Lomanikaya FC, Soliyaga Fire *'Lomadonu Kadavu Group (13 clubs):' :Vunisea United, Drue Druids, Galoa Harbour, Namara FC, Naivakarauniniu Unity, Namalata Athletic, FC Vunisea, Naikorokoro Rovers, Vunisei SC, Muanisolo FC, Vunisea Shipyard, North Namalata FC, Mataso Vale *'Ono Group (7 clubs):' :Vabea Sports, Dravuni Wanderers, Buliya FC, Narikoso Islanders, Naqara FC, FC Nabouwalu, Nukubalavu Football *'Ra Kadavu Group (28 clubs):' :Tavuki Sports, Mokoisa Sport, Muani Amateurs, Nasalia Alley, Wailevu Whales, Namanusa Athletic, Cevai SC, Nasegai FC, Matanuku Formation, Burelevu Bay, Heart of Tabuya, Muainuku Warriors, Levuka Football, Kabariki Soccer, Qaliira Sting, Daviqele Devils, Nabukelevu Volcano, Lomati Heat, Talaulia FC, United Dagai, Yakita Town, Naqalotu City, Nalotu Wanderers, Korovou Students, Nukunuku Casuals, Waisomo Village, Natumua Exercise, Solidarity Soludamu *'Tokalau Kadavu Group (17 clubs):' :Vacalea Town, Lavidi Victory, Nacamoto Kadavu, AFC Nacomoto, Jioma Jays, Vukavu United, Dravuwalu Pride, FC Daku, Team Gasele, Rakiraki Rangers, Nakasaleka River, Kavala FC, Lawaki City, Yavulu Forest, Tiliva Town, Nakoro North End, Matasawalevu FC Lomaiviti *'Cakaumomo Group (10 clubs):' :Makogai Lepers, Batiki Mua, Yavu Soccer, Naigani Old Boys, Manuku Dragons, Natauloa Fishers, Navoka Union, Tovulailai Lovers, Lawaki FC, Wakaya Marines *'Gau Group (16 clubs):' :AS Vadravadra, Yadua Sports, Lovu Victory, Nukuloa Knowledge, Levukaigau Athletic, FC Nawaikama, Somosomo Something, Sawaieke Sport, AS Navulailagi, Qarani Magic, Vione Monsters, Lekanai Greens, Vanuaso Village, Nacavanadi Fijians, Malawai Blackmen, Lamiti Strength *'Koro Group (17 clubs):' :Koro Nasau, Inter Tavua, Mudu Movement, Nakodu United, SC Namadu, Sinuvaca Trinity, Nagaidamu Town, Nasau FC, Tuatua Goal, Nacamaki Cheetahs, Vatulele United, Nabuna League, Nabasovi Hamsters, Navaga FC, Kade Beachers, Nasoqoloa City, Sporting Nasau *'Moturiki Group (10 clubs):' :Yanuca Levu ASC, Daku Assembly, Uluibau Olympic, FC Niubasaga, Nasesara FC, Nasauvuki Wanderers, Naicabecabe Isthmus, Wawa Freedom, Savuna Legion, Naigani Hurricanes *'Ovalau Group (33 clubs):' :Lovoni Central, FC Levuka, Levuka City, Rukuruku Rangers, Inter Lovoni, Nasaga Sky, Navuloa Timbers, Tivi FC, Wainaloka Anglicans, AS Nukutocia, Team Nacobo, Visoto FC, Natokalau City, Tokou FC, Nasinu Association, FC Draiba, Levuka Capitals, Nukumatai Rurals, St. James FC, Levuka Palace, Forward Levuka, Levuka Cannery, Black White Vagadaci, Wailailai Circle, Vuma City, Waitovu Justice, Toki Kickers, Vatukalo AFC, Nauouo College, Arovudi Albion, Taviya Gods, Rukuruku FC, Viro Vipers Taveuni *'Nanoa Group (16 clubs):' :Somosomo Athletic, Waiyevo FC, Naqara Kickers, Lavena Peninsula, Bouma Waterfalls, Naselesele United, Mua SC, Welagi School, Lovonivonu Blues, Dateline Point, Waitabu Natives, Pagai FC, Matai Pilots, Vatuulo City, Somosomo Royals, Naba Group *'Nimataka Group (17 clubs):' :Kanacea United, FC Qacavula, AS Ura, Waimaqera Paradise, Nayanuyawa Nationals, Vuna City, Kanacea SC, Navolivoli Athletic, Delaikatoba Rovers, Navakawau City, Bainiose FC, Uducau United, SC Delaivuna, Waica City, Qarawalu Racing, Salialevu Friends, Ajax Navakawau *'Qamea Group (8 clubs):' :Togo County, Naiviivi United, AFC Kocoma, Dreketi FC, Nadiodio Unknowns, Matagi Hamlet, Red Bull Laucala, Yanuca Remotes Lau *'Ceva Lau Group (16 clubs):' :Lovoni South, Doi Strugglers, Matokana Indigenes, Vatoa Cook, Ogea FC, Naividamu Boys, Manaira Reds, Fulaga Muanaicake, Namuka Patriots, Udu Corinthians, Lomati SC, Tokalau Panthers, Naikeleaga Department, Komo Soccer, Moce SC, Korotolu United *'Moala Group (18 clubs):' :Ketei FC, Yaroi Shadow, Naroi City, Loma Hearts, Raviravi Rifles, Makadro Magicians, Levukaidaku Sports, Qalikarua Spartans, FT Natokalau, Udu Unity, Dravuwalu Walkers, Tovu Gymnastics, Nasoki AFC, Namoala Nemesis, Cakova Hotspur, Nuku & Vadra AC, Maloku Stars, Vunuku Red Star *'Vanua Balavu Group (21 clubs):' :Lomaloma Kings, Namalata Remembrance, Naitaba Church, Yacata United, Mago FC, Avea Athletic, Cikobia Korovusa, Susui Physicals, Dakuilomaloma FC, Narocivo Leisure, Sawana City, Uruone FC, Levukana Borough, Nabavatu Greenland, Daliconi Town, Mavana AC, Malaka United, Saqani Junction, Muamua Sun, Mualevu FC, Aris Boitaci *'Vualiku Lau Group (19 clubs):' :Tobou FC, Liku Express, Cicia Lomaji, Dakuiloa FC, Waiqori FC, Vanua Vatu FC, Salia Shooters, Narocivo SC, Mabula Athletic, Naceva Saints, Naivakadranu Town, Tarakua Dancers, Tuvuca Miners, Waciwaci Sports, Waitabu Vikings, Nukunuku Pacifics, Yadrana Monarchs, Vakano Buffaloes, Nasaqalau Town Vanua Levu *'Rabi Group (11 clubs):' :Siosio Tabiang, Wiinuku Uma, Nuku Tabwewa, Aoteqea Buakonikai, Salia United, Nasau FC, Rakentai FC, Bani Sports, Eritabeta Town, Batutu FC, Nakoro Athletic Yasawa *'Yasawa Group (27 clubs):' :Yasawa Teci, Naisisili Athletic, Naibalebale United, Viwa Najia, Yasawa-i-Rara FC, Vetua North, Bukama City, Dalomo Town, Nabukeru City, Tamasua Islanders, Navotua Riders, Malakati Youth, Nacula Villagers, Nabua Lagooners, Tavewa Shells, Nanuya Lailai FC, Nanuya Levu Turtles, Vuake Athletic, Matayalevu Sports, Somosomo Union, Marou SC, Nasoqo FC, Gunu Hurricanes, Malevu Town, Muaira/Kese United, Soso Athletic, Naukacuvu Sports *'Mamanuca Group (19 clubs):' :Nalauwaki Town, Wayalevu Mountaineers, Natawa City, Yalobi Waya, Vanuaseva FC, Yamata Fijians, Namara City, Kuata Islanders, Vomo Football, AFC Navini, Yaro FC, Solevu Rovers, Malolo Lailai Tourists, Lautoka Islanders, Vitanive FC, Tavua Vula, Yanuya City, Tokoriki Hotel, Qalito Castaways, Rotuma *'Rotuma Group (24 clubs):''' :Rotuma Else'e, Sumi City, Ahau United, Motusa Chiefs, Maftoa FC, Lopo Fusion, Losa Town, Lau Grace, Savlei Soccer, Tuakoi Fishermen, Tuai FC, Haga Hellfire, Ujia United, Kalvaka Wanderers, Ututu FC, Noatau Athletic, Oinafa Rovers, SC Marama, Lopta FC, Pephaua Rovers, Elsio Elite, Wake Up Salvaka/Mea, Malsa'a United, Poiva Prayers Ideal League *Northern (8) :US Savu Sau, Labasa FC, Savusavu County, Somosomo Athletic, Waiyevo FC, Korotasere Athletic, Inter Naduri, Nabouwalu United *Western (10) :Nadi FC, Ba FC, Sigatoka Town, Lautoka United, Tavua Sports, Vatukoula Union, Lomowai Whales, FC Rakiraki, Yasawa Teci, Tomanivi Navala *Central (10) :Suva United, Arsenal Lodoni, Real Nasinu, AC Na Vasi, SC Mau, Navua City, Lami City, Korovou Albion, Inter Nausori, Beqa Waisomo *Eastern (7) :Vunisea United, Koro Nasau, Levuka City, AS Vadravadra, Tobou FC, Ketei FC, Lomaloma Kings *Rotuma (1) :Rotuma Else'e ;130 Meister #(12) Lautoka United #(11) / #(10) Suva FC #(09) Labasa FC #(08) Nadi FC, Levuka City #(07) Suva United #(06) Inter Naduri, Sigatoka Town, Ba FC #(05) Vunisea United, Inter Nausori, SC Mau, FC Rakiraki #(04) US Savu Sau, Savusavu County, Tavua Sports #(03) Real Nasinu, Lautoka SC, AS Vadravadra #(02) AC Na Vasi, Somosomo Athletic, Waiyevo FC, Navua City #(01) Koro Nasau, Tobou FC, Ketei FC, Lami City, The New Suvonians, Beqa Waisomo, Yasawa Teci, Vatukoula Union, Korotasere Athletic Tabelle Es gibt 4 Divisionen mit 14 Provinzen (ohne Rotuma). *Wainikeli: Yanuca. *Vaturova: Culuga/Culaga, Domokavu, Korotasere (2-mal?). *Saqani: Cuku, Vela, Vanuami, Naiyalayala. Province Tikina No. of Villages Nominated Member Ba Nailaga 7 1 Bulu 5 1 Magodro 6 1 Vuda 5 1 Nacula 7 1 Sabeto 5 1 Naloto 3 1 Nalotawa 6 1 Nadi 6 1 Nawaka 5 1 Tavua 5 1 Qaliyalatina 2 1 Vitogo 5 1 Viwa 3 1 Sikituru 4 1 Naviti 7 1 Waya 4 1 Rukuruku 5 1 Savatu 9 1 Yasawa 6 1 Vaturu 2 1 TOTAL 21 107 21 Bua Bua 7 1 Wainunu 6 1 Dama 7 1 Navakasiga 3 1 Solevu 3 1 Nadi 4 1 Vuya 5 1 Lekutu 8 1 Kubulau 10 1 TOTAL 9 53 9 Cakaudrove Wailevu 27 2 Naweni 3 1 Saqani 14 2 Cakaudrove 12 2 Laucala 5 1 Natewa 7 1 Navatu 9 1 Savusavu 9 1 Vuna 3 1 Wainikeli 8 1 Tunuloa 9 1 Vaturova 11 2 Koroalau 6 1 Wairiki 4 1 Tawake 6 1 TOTAL 15 133 19 Kadavu Tavuki 11 2 Ravitaki 7 1 Yale 5 1 Nabukelevu 11 2 Sanima 6 1 Yawe 6 1 Nakasaleka 12 2 Naceva 10 1 Ono 7 1 TOTAL 9 75 12 Macuata Macuata 17 2 Seaqaqa 8 1 Nadogo 10 1 Dreketi 7 1 Labasa 15 2 Sasa 10 1 Dogotuki 10 1 Namuka 11 2 Wailevu 8 1 Mali 4 1 Udu 5 1 Cilobia 3 1 TOTAL 12 108 15 Nadroga Cuvu 7 1 Malomalo 8 1 Nasigatoka 13 2 Waicoba 4 1 Korolevuiwai 5 1 Mavua 3 1 Naqalimare 7 1 Bemana 4 1 Tuva 8 1 Koroinasau 4 1 Wai 6 1 Conua 7 1 Namataku 8 1 Nadrau 4 1 Raviravi 3 1 Komave 5 1 Navatusila 4 1 Vatulele 4 1 Noikoro 9 1 Malolo 4 1 Nasikawa 4 1 TOTAL 21 121 22 Naitasiri Naitasiri 11 2 Nabaitavo 2 1 Matailobau 6 1 Nagonenicolo 9 1 Nadaravakawalu 4 1 Vuna 3 1 Viria 6 1 Soloira 3 1 Waima 3 1 Lutu 3 1 Muaira 7 1 Navuakece 8 1 Rara 3 1 Nawaidina 11 2 Noimalu 6 1 Nabobuco 6 1 TOTAL 16 91 18 Namosi Wainikoroiluva 5 1 Veivatuloa 8 1 Namosi 5 1 Naqarawai 3 1 Veinuqa 5 1 TOTAL 5 26 5 Serua Serua 9 1 Deuba 4 1 Batiwai 5 1 Nuku 6 1 TOTAL 4 24 4 Ra Naroko 7 1 Nailuva 9 1 Navolau 4 1 Nasau 8 1 Mataso 2 1 Tokaimalo 9 1 Rakiraki 5 1 Nakorotubu 5 1 Nakuailava 6 1 Navitilevu 4 1 Nalawa 3 1 Saivou 5 1 Raviravi 5 1 Burewai 4 1 Kavula 3 1 Bureivanua 4 1 Lawaki 4 1 Nababa 3 1 Nalaba 4 1 Naiyalayala 5 1 TOTAL 20 99 20 Rewa Rewa 12 2 Burebasaga 4 1 Raviravi 4 1 Vutia 3 1 Dreketi 5 1 Toga 3 1 Sawau 5 1 Noco 10 1 Suva 8 1 TOTAL 9 54 10 Tailevu Bau 16 2 Vugalei 7 1 Namalata 11 2 Sawakasa 6 1 Dravo 5 1 Namata 2 1 Namara 6 1 Tai 3 1 Nakelo 12 2 Namena 7 1 Nausori 6 1 Verata 8 1 Taivugalei 4 1 Tokatoka 7 1 Nuku 2 1 Dawasamu 8 1 Buretu 5 1 Nayavu 6 1 Naloto 3 1 Nailega 5 1 Wailotua 5 1 Nasautoka 2 1 TOTAL 22 136 25